


Sensitive Bits

by LightBearer



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Fanart, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW Art, Nipple Licking, Sibling Incest, hidashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/LightBearer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>*WARNING*</b>
  <br/>
  <b>NSFW GRAPHIC SIBLING INCEST</b>
</p>
<p>Hiro has a particular sensitive body part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensitive Bits

In my headcanon Hiro has very sensitive nipples ^^; I may even include Transsexual!Hiro someday.

 


End file.
